That's a Surprisingly Common Reaction
}} Vaarsuvius tries out Vaarsuvius' Enchanced Scrying. Cast * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ Transcript Durkon descends below deck on Hinjo's ship. Durkon: Vaarsuvius? Durkon: Are ye still down ‘ere? I haven’t seen ye in a few weeks… Durkon: Come up an’ join tha party… Vaarsuvius is casting, creating a large rectangular panel in front of them. Durkon: Thor’s bicuspid! What’s all this? Vaarsuvius: I am devising a new divination spell. I have almost completed it. Vaarsuvius: As of yet, every existing divination or communication spell that either you or I have cast has failed to locate Miss Starshine— Vaarsuvius: —so it stands to reason that a new spell of great potency might succeed, if only on account of it not being specifically blocked by the effect. Vaarsuvius: I procured the necessary rule supplements at our last stop. Durkon: Vaarsuvius, ye know tha we need ta be focusin’ our energy on findin’ Girard’s Gate, na Haley and Roy. Vaarsuvius: In fact, I know no such thing. Durkon: Look, I’ve known Roy longer ‘n any o’ ye. An I know tha if he were here, he’d want us ta protect tha Gate an’ forget aboot rescuin’ ‘im. Vaarsuvius: If he were here, there would be no NEED to rescue him. He would already be here. Durkon: Ye know wha I mean! Durkon: If’n I had his corpse, I’d raise ‘im this instant, but wha good will it do ta throw our lives away after ‘is? Haley tried, an’ now she’s lost too. Vaarsuvius: Of course it is easy for you to forsake them. It is not your fault they became trapped behind enemy lines. Durkon: V, no one blames ye fer runnin’ when ye ran out o’ spells then… Vaarsuvius: Of course not. Fleeing at that point was the only sound tactical decision. Vaarsuvius: I am saying I am to blame for my magic not being powerful enough to avoid that situation in the first place. Vaarsuvius: I could have saved the lives of countless soldiers with only a slightly greater application of arcane force, but I did not possess the capacity. Varsuvius: I could not even protect myself from the death knight—I needed a thinly veiled deus ex machina to save my life! Vaarsuvius: Do you remember when I was obsessed day in and out over gaining more knowledge? What happened? I wasted my time on… on juvenile pranks with a sociopathic halfling! Vaarsuvius: I will not make the same mistake again. I will not allow Miss Starshine to continue to suffer because my spells continue to fail! Vaarsuvius: For this purpose, I have researched this new spell: Vaarsuvius: Vaarsuvius’ Enhanced Scrying! Show me Haley Starshine!! The scrying window displays an error: Vaarsuvius: NOOOOOOOO!!! D&D Context * Independent spell research is only briefly mentioned in the basic rule books. This is why V mentions procuring additional rule supplements; presumably the rules which spell out the limits of what original spells can do are in these supplements, and were used to create Vaarsuvius' Enhanced Scrying. * Attaching the name of the spell creator is common for original spells; some of the classic spells in the game have the names of the game creator's characters attached, such as Mordenkainen and Bigby. Trivia * 404 Not Found is a standard response code in Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), the protocol of the World Wide Web. The Not Found error is usually sent when a client requests a page from a server that does not exist, often from dead or broken links. * This is Vaarsuvius' first appearance in Don't Split the Party. * In Panel 9, Vaarsuvius refers to the Explosive Runes running gag they played on Belkar. * In Panel 8, Vaarsuvius refers to the Zombie Dragon's head falling on the Death Knight and destroying it in "Getting Ahead and Staying Ahead". External Links * 504}} View the comic * 62813}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Vaarsuvius' Enhanced Scrying Category:The Azurite Fleet at Sea